wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikiality talk:Admin Board/Blocks
Add Another Case User:63.206.176.66 Blanking Helen Keller.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:37, 11 March 2008 (UTC) User:163.6.121.10 Blanking Jew--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:37, 11 March 2008 (UTC) User:12.171.28.4 Blanking Bill Clinton--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:37, 11 March 2008 (UTC) User:85.12.64.152 Blanking multiple pages.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:02, 26 February 2008 (UTC) User:Towelie Blanked several pages, 2 hours.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:28, 26 February 2008 (UTC) User:64.113.76.195 blanking, 1 day--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 01:47, 29 January 2008 (UTC) User:66.79.167.82 also blanked page, 1 day... protected page--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 02:07, 29 January 2008 (UTC) User:209.243.34.48 Blanked Delaware, 1 day--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 23:02, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Anon User: 67.159.5.254 Blanked a Colbert Nation page and Stephen's page, the bastard.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:40, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Anon User:71.242.108.199) Posted racism on Delaware.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:05, 20 January 2008 (UTC) User:Drunkenmad Copying and pasting a page directly from . Ignoring admin request for discussion before posting previous -related, self-created meme.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:46, 1 January 2008 (UTC) User:195.178.107.95 blanked strike page, 1 day--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 22:55, 31 December 2007 (UTC) User:Timmy Toot-Toot Farting on many people's talk pages.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:26, 27 December 2007 (UTC) User:65.30.8.247 Posting idiocy on a category talk page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:14, 25 December 2007 (UTC) User: WikiKethrook ROFL, guess.... no, c'mon just guess... lol, they blanked a page...2 hrs.--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 23:47, 15 December 2007 (UTC) User:65.188.16.124 Blanking multiple pages, 3 days --GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 01:05, 12 December 2007 (UTC) User:99.245.89.152 Blanking Colbert Nation-related page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:28, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Posting On Talk:Book Burning/ This page has been made into a redirect. The following IP users have posted idiocy on this page: * User:121.200.105.126--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:35, 20 November 2007 (UTC) * User:85.136.134.17--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:17, 21 November 2007 (UTC) * User:61.61.132.129--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:58, 25 December 2007 (UTC) User:Mtlchris Using Wikiality.com for non-Colbert content, specifically posting derogatory comments about a peer.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:30, 16 November 2007 (UTC) User:86.142.57.152 Posting then deleting idiocy.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:31, 14 November 2007 (UTC) User:195.5.116.246 Blanking book burning.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:20, 14 November 2007 (UTC) User:FSM Blocked for creating many pages that at first seemed like satire but weren't/aren't.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:33, 4 November 2007 (UTC) User:142.179.186.240 Posting one word over and over on Elephant--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:32, 29 October 2007 (UTC) User:202.43.226.11 Blanking Fred Phelps, 2 hours--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:52, 27 October 2007 (UTC) User:Tjg50311 blanking page, 1 day--GlennBecksATool (talk) 21:27, 23 October 2007 (UTC) User:63.64.30.2 blanking,lolz... 1 day--GlennBecksATool (talk) 21:26, 23 October 2007 (UTC) User:216.220.216.165 blanking george w bush, 1 day--GlennBecksATool (talk) 21:21, 23 October 2007 (UTC) User:136.245.0.3 blanking page, 1 day--GlennBecksATool (talk) 21:19, 23 October 2007 (UTC) User:216.220.216.162 blanking, being way too funny...1 day--GlennBecksATool (talk) 21:19, 23 October 2007 (UTC) User:203.97.249.201 blanking george w bush, 1 day --GlennBecksATool (talk) 20:47, 23 October 2007 (UTC) User:99.228.69.32 Spamming & blanking Katon Dawson, I Am America...1 day --GlennBecksATool (talk) 23:16, 22 October 2007 (UTC) User:Samwalker Ignoring warning about posting vanity, refusing to communicate, continuously posting vanity. This admin suspects Samwalker is from ED...expires 02:31, 23 October 2007. Invited to dispute, trolled.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:06, 22 October 2007 (UTC) User:Drexl Created a page to blaspheme ...expires 23:57, 21 November 2007. Invited to dispute, trolled.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:06, 22 October 2007 (UTC) User: Joe Walsh Blanked golf, episode guide...1 day --GlennBecksATool (talk) 21:13, 18 October 2007 (UTC) User: MajikNinja Blanked user talk... 3 months--GlennBecksATool (talk) 21:13, 18 October 2007 (UTC) User:66.60.189.200 Blanking Barry Manilow.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:25, 17 October 2007 (UTC) User:75.75.124.43 Deleted most of the content from Islam and Allah. Requested explanation.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:47, 15 October 2007 (UTC) User:24.241.230.47 Blanking France, replacing with lies!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:40, 14 October 2007 (UTC) User 70.58.7.74 Blanking multiple pages linked to the front page, unimaginative, sad.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:23, 14 October 2007 (UTC) User:205.215.88.69 removing tags, mass tagging, failing at life....2 hours --GlennBecksATool (talk) 13:19, 12 October 2007 (UTC) User:68.33.90.94 Blanked Marx, replaced with lies!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer User:66.69.211.182 Blanking section of Bill Gates--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:20, 6 October 2007 (UTC) User:80.237.174.75 Inappropriate use of forum page by posting borderline soft-core porn without uploading image to the database, so that admins can, um, properly review, the er, material, cough.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:24, 27 September 2007 (UTC) IP User:204.98.2.180 Blanking Stephan Colbert.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:22, 27 September 2007 (UTC) IP User:204.186.151.4 Blanking large portions of Abraham Lincoln.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:21, 27 September 2007 (UTC) User:71.211.176.73 blanked Stephen Colbert, 1 day--GlennBecksATool (talk) 23:02, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :Blanked Stephen again, another day--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:39, 25 September 2007 (UTC) User IP:74.118.97.213 Blanking French-Canadians.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:24, 23 September 2007 (UTC) User IP:66.142.44.198 Blanking Joy Behar and Elizabeth Hasselbeck pages.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:29, 22 September 2007 (UTC) User IP:64.212.175.249 Blanking Brickhouse page--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:48, 21 September 2007 (UTC) :Blanking Brickhouse page again--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:26, 11 October 2007 (UTC) IP User 76.64.204.41 Blanked Toronto, the bastard.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:01, 21 September 2007 (UTC) User:24.5.107.87 User:DLB's IP account, 3 months --GlennBecksATool 10:55, 12 September 2007 (UTC) User:DLB uploaded porn, vandalized numerous articles, infinite ban --GlennBecksATool 10:41, 12 September 2007 (UTC) User IP:169.229.125.28 Blanked huge portion of Ron Paul.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:54, 10 September 2007 (UTC) User IP:172.215.184.188 Blanking sections of English--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:20, 9 September 2007 (UTC) User IP 82.110.218.135 vandalism & blanking selections of English, 2 hours --GlennBecksATool 10:56, 7 September 2007 (UTC) User IP:70.52.82.26 Blanking Canadian related pages.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:04, 5 September 2007 (UTC) 75.67.194.45 Blanked United States of America page. --Not MC Esteban™ 23:43, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :Hey! I don't know who you think you are fellah...but you can't come here and pretend to be someone else...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:08, 5 September 2007 (UTC) User IP:68.9.184.169 Blanked Old Hollywood except for disclaimer.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:33, 3 September 2007 (UTC) User IP:70.236.5.226 Has twice used talk pages for inappropriate crap about life insurance.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:25, 2 September 2007 (UTC) User:81.243.225.145 Deleting important sections of the Stephen Colbert and John Stewart pages and replacing them with commie propaganda. --Not MC Esteban™ 16:10, 1 September 2007 (UTC) User IP:68.5.123.11 Replacing notes for an image with stupidity.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:08, 30 August 2007 (UTC) IP User:58.110.238.248 Inappropriate use of talk page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:05, 27 August 2007 (UTC) User: IP 66.66.105.130 Blanking Punisher, Xbox and Playstation, 2 hours, more if it returns.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:47, 21 August 2007 (UTC) User:IP:70.55.94.247 Forgot to post. Blocked for blanking French Canadians @ (18:17, 21 August 2007) User:Drakul Blanked Michael Weiner, 2 hours, warned.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:43, 21 August 2007 (UTC) IP User:12.207.35.144 Blanked Buddha, 2 hours--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:59, 19 August 2007 (UTC) IP User: 71.60.150.72 Blanked Colbert Nation sub page, 2 hours.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:10, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :Returns to blank more CN related pages. Specifically "Brickhouse" and "angryrose"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:08, 20 September 2007 (UTC) IP User:66.156.234.142 Posting idiocy on BLT Sandwich--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:19, 16 August 2007 (UTC) IP User:65.2.50.120 Blanking vast amounts of Stephen's page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:18, 16 August 2007 (UTC) User:ED ED ED ED Blanked Talk page of Encyclopedia Dramatica numerous times. Typical ED flogger. Went all wikinazi on him and gave him an infinite ban. --MC Esteban™ 01:59, 16 August 2007 (UTC) User:Christ helper Blanked multiple pages, infinite ban.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:43, 14 August 2007 (UTC) User:Chuckleberry Infinite block by Esteban. User:Georgie Infinite block by Esteban. User IP:68.1.175.61 Blanked Saint Stephen, 2 hours.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:34, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Deathmouse Blocked for 3 days for creating an "insult page" (the opposite of a vanity page). User was invited to dispute.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:02, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :Unblocked after user apologized and promised not to do it again.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:16, 7 August 2007 (UTC) User IP:216.123.195.249 Blanking Prescott Empl Agency, 2 hours.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:58, 26 July 2007 (UTC) User IP:128.187.0.178 Blanking Mormon Holy Underwear. 2 hour block.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:09, 26 July 2007 (UTC) * User:128.187.0.164"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:49, 18 December 2007 (UTC) User IP:76.16.71.69 2 hours for blanking page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:33, 25 July 2007 (UTC) User:Moomoo77 Blocked for blanking popular page. 2 hours, probably will be more, hope not.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:55, 25 July 2007 (UTC) User:IP:74.117.47.205 Blanking page, 2 hours.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:38, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :Blanking pages of Colbert Nation people, one day.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:22, 22 July 2007 (UTC) User IP:72.181.183.135 Blanked popular page, 2 hours.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:40, 16 July 2007 (UTC) User:I hate black people Created page with racist title, content was unoriginal and not worthy of Stephen. Infinite--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:18, 16 July 2007 (UTC) User IP:67.70.94.164 Blanked page, 2 hours.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:18, 16 July 2007 (UTC) User:Wowccc Uploading and posting image about someone he/she knows IRL. One day. I am hoping this was supposed to be a joke and won't become a habit.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:59, 13 July 2007 (UTC) User:The Werstile Blanking popular page, creating filthy named pages, one month.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:35, 12 July 2007 (UTC) User IP#:69.158.158.194 Blanking Steven Colbert, 2 hours.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:52, 12 July 2007 (UTC) User:72.225.55.13 One day block for replacing content with blasphemy against .--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:36, 9 July 2007 (UTC) User:Mustardilove Blanked 2 Islam-related pages (Islam and Ramadan), one day. I asked this user why these pages were blanked, I suspect it might be because the user doesn't get the satire. Pages were restored, user invited to comment.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:58, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Anonymous User IP: 81.130.196.187 Blanking Celine Dion page; replacing with Canadian lies! Originally one week, changed to one day. It is the 2nd time this IP user has done this, but first warning.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:44, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Anonymous User, IP 67.166.103.147 Blocked for blanking sections of Mormon page. One day.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:02, 5 July 2007 (UTC) User:Hater48 Creating a page for the title. Page was redirected to 404 error and user was blocked for a month. Warning placed on talk page, invited to discuss.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:27, 30 June 2007 (UTC) User:Drama and Lulz Another EDer whoi can't get it into their goatse-obsessed heads that Wikiality.com isn't their precious ED. One week, which after s/he returns will likely become more. For reverting edits on the same page 3x in less than an hour and creating multiple idiotic pages in the same time frame.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:31, 15 June 2007 (UTC) User:Hello1 Three days.(Posted 17:36, 2 June 2007 (UTC)) User:ED ED ED ED One week for continually posting ED spam after repeated warnings. Autoblocked another user from IP address.--thisniss 16:21, 29 May 2007 (UTC) User:Hockeyfight28 Posting about himself, friends (sic), using real names on "Nelson Mandela".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:39, 28 May 2007 (UTC) User:Pyrolisk Posting about himself, friends (sic), using real names on "Nelson Mandela".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:39, 28 May 2007 (UTC) User:Hello1 One day, first edit posted long string of random letters on Canada.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:54, 25 May 2007 (UTC) User:Lordhazel Posting erotic fantasies. One week.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:53, 22 May 2007 (UTC) User:Telephasic One week for repeatedly posting wikip*dophilia.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:17, 19 May 2007 (UTC) User:Tawker One week for abusing the system, involving wikia unnecessarily.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:17, 19 May 2007 (UTC) User:Histephen Vandalized a couple of pages (included declaring "Al's College Bar and Grill" a "Featured Article"?), then made a page just to post a lot of uploaded porn. While it was decent porn, this user still earned an infinite ban. --thisniss 17:50, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :DAMN! The one day someone posts decent porn and I miss it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:13, 13 May 2007 (UTC) User:Linktochaos Given one day block for second vanity/vandalism page, Obese. Another account from same IP autoblocked. --thisniss 17:01, 9 May 2007 (UTC) User:Pwner and User:Pwnd Blocked these two, and an associated account from same IP as "Pwner". They tag-teamed to create a page, "SUDZY THE NOID," to post homophobic attack on both that page and talk page about another user. Infinite ban - no reason I could see to allow them another chance, as these were their only contributions to the wiki.--thisniss 15:43, 9 May 2007 (UTC) User:Stolpk Clicking "randompage" and posting factiness on everyone he can find. Gave a momentary chance to perform a gut check.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:27, 3 May 2007 (UTC) User:Dylanaverysucks Created 3 consecutive pages about nothing. Might have been a joke, invited user to discuss. Ban is one week.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:16, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :Pages were: "Cloak", "Cloak and Swagger" and "Cloak Swagger"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:23, 28 April 2007 (UTC) User:Michaell Blanked a few pages, Kim Jong Il, Mental Hospital, and Paul Rieckhoff, but caught him early. Blocked forever and ever, amen. -MC Esteban™ 15:39, 25 April 2007 (UTC) User:SuttButt03 Posted a page about himself ("Matt Connelly") instead of using his userpage. Was given warning, and a link to his user page with instructions to post there. Ignored advice and warning, earned a 2 hour block.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:37, 25 April 2007 (UTC) User:Shrinesh Blanked Hindu with a legitimate concern. There was a brief discussion, but he came back and blanked it again. One week ban.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:09, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :Another week, posting personal information. After vanity was blocked, blanked popular page. Ban is one week.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:50, 3 May 2007 (UTC) User:Lochnessmonster Apparently made a page Hypocrat that's now 404. Today made a vandal page, "Hanuman" (deleted) - just random sequence of letters. Three day block. --thisniss 14:39, 19 April 2007 (UTC) User:Tricia760 Vandalized by "correction" Democratic Party page, Real Americans, Penis. Blanked Republican Party. Could be just be a Point Misser, but won an Infinite Ban (along w/ one other from same IP) unless contested.--thisniss 12:06, 18 April 2007 (UTC) User:Youvebeenhit1991 Blocked for a month, posting info about a real person, with an internets link!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:38, 16 April 2007 (UTC) User:Nate28 Blocked for a month, posting idiotic things about a real person.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:38, 16 April 2007 (UTC) User:Verynicehowmuch Blanked out Islam, one week.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:03, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Ban lifted, misunderstanding.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:46, 18 April 2007 (UTC) User:Point A quick block (2 hours) so he will know that making pages about every single person in his family is not welcome on a Colbert-centric wiki. A request for communication was made...we'll see how the user responds.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:10, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :User:Point responded by coming back and posting on his 3 pet pages "Bradley", "Bradley's brother", and "Bradley's mother". The ban is 1 week.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:52, 21 April 2007 (UTC) User:Imneilyoung Blanked Stephen Colbert with "Bradley" crap. One week.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:47, 22 April 2007 (UTC) User:Theultimatetruth Vandalized multiple pages (Democrats, Republican Party, America, John Stewart, Stephen Colbert, The Baby Jesus). Infinite ban. --thisniss 23:18, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :Also on April 11, 2007 (UTC time) User:Koolkid666 for one day.(--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:15, 15 April 2007 (UTC)) User:Georgenelson1 Posted two pages about people he/she knows, and a high school. Last warning, next infraction is a lifetime ban.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:42, 10 April 2007 (UTC) User:Rickjs Blanked pages linked to from the Main Page. Made a comment about Easter Under Attack. The block is only one week, but may change depending on what Rick says on his talk page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:49, 9 April 2007 (UTC) User:Thebeatles Blanked page, replaced with one word, one week.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:05, 1 April 2007 (UTC) User:Zeramas This user created a page for his high school, was warned about posting personal information, ignored the warnings, and posted images with real names. This user earned a month-long ban.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:58, 24 March 2007 (UTC) User:Durza51 User:El Payo had the pleasure of dealing with this guy, who had the nerve to delete the content on the page God. Block is one week. Blasphemy!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:09, 23 March 2007 (UTC) User:1899 User ignored questions, repeatedly deleted satire from George W. Bush, Dick Cheney and Gitmo. 2 hour block.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:46, 16 March 2007 (UTC) User:Peetahz Blocked for a month for posting stupidity about someone he/she knows personally. Both pages Kyles friend and Kyle douglas were pwn'd.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:18, 16 March 2007 (UTC) User:Chaltab After deleting what he called "gross inaccuracies and opinions", User:Chaltab said: Once again, 'truthiness' and Colbert are irrelevant to me. Stephen Colbert is a jackass and his alternate reality shouldn't be presented as fact on any Wiki. --Chaltab 16:47, 14 March 2007 (UTC) I then relieved him/her of the burden of posting on this wiki.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:52, 14 March 2007 (UTC) User:Filmfollower Created page to make fun of peer, one week ban.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:20, 14 March 2007 (UTC) User:Notokaykid13 Blanked out District of Colombia, replaced text with idiocy. Banned for 1 week, warned on talk page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:51, 14 March 2007 (UTC) User:Josh Rouse Repeated vandalism, ignoring warnings, he won one month. Good for him!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:53, 7 March 2007 (UTC) User:Amadscientist Blocked for Two Weeks. Posted extensive liberal propaganda. Told him to come back when he becomes an It-getter--Lewser 18:17, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :User responded to requests to discuss edits, was reinstated almost immediately, this note is late.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:45, 21 March 2007 (UTC) User:Recolax Blocked for three months. In retrospect, it probably should have been an infinite ban, but he only blanked a comment page, and I wasn't sure how lenient we are these days. Feel free to upgrade his ban as you see fit.--Lewser 18:17, 6 March 2007 (UTC) User:Kidstutorkids Blocked infinite. All this user does is flog their tutoring business.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:38, 4 March 2007 (UTC) User:John wede User:John wede has been posting what looks like another "flog". This one looks like an ad for Marvel's new comic. However, he claims it contains a picture of Stephen Colbert on a bus ad. Can anyone confirm if this is actually in the comic (he says it's not online)? Thanks--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:19, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Another user discovered that what User:John wede was claiming was truthy! Stephen Colbert's face is on the side of a bus in a new comicbook. :All flogs have been lifted.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:38, 4 March 2007 (UTC) User:Volderbeek Was banned for a week due to replacng content with a spam message.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:46, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :It is a joke about the actual Colbert Nation board so maybe he could be asked to integrate into somethign rather than blanking pages. --Esteban Colberto 21:51, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, will unban him, and post a very stern warning.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:53, 23 February 2007 (UTC) User:Davidjack Banned until March 1, 2007, created page with racist name (we finally figured out how to deal with them, check "policy" page. (forgot to add)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:51, 23 February 2007 (UTC) User:Palacios_85 Blanking pages with comments that seemed to mean he didn't like the comments (thought they might be racist), but then went overboard by adding other stupid things. Please check his "contributions" Ban is infinite. (forgot to add here)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:49, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Blocked User User:Brothersr5@cox.net vandalized Stephen Colbert and has earned a one month ban (ending March 3, 2007). This user appears to be working in cahoots with User:Alextwa due to the subject matter and style of edits being very similar. User:Alextwa is banned until February 7, 2007, for "repeatedly removing warning tags on pages". He has beened many times before. I bring this up because of something User:Pro-Lick pointed out (I forget where exactly). User:Alextwa claims to work for a large record company and only posts performers on that label. So, it seems we may have a Microsoft paying for Wikipedia edits on our hands? Either way the commercialism makes me sick. Please give your opinions.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:21, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :User:Realityisacommodity appears to belong to the same group, editing the same types of pages.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:32, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::The thing that disturbs me about this, and that also makes me doubt the "pay for placement" a little, is that the writing itself is just so bad. I find it almost impossible to imagine that a major record label would pay someone to make edits on a wiki site when that person couldn't spell or construct a basic grammatical sentence. Why bother? Their edits are bound to get reverted because they're more likely to get noticed. While I find the behavior of "Alextwa" (& company) suspicious, it's far more disturbing to think that he/she/they might be getting paid. It was pretty clear from "Alextwa"'s talk page rantings and the pieces s/he posted that this was not a well-balanced, adult corporate "lackey." Nobody fakes spelling or angst that embarrassing. This doesn't change the banning procedure. It just means we might have to expect more of this in the future. I think the new "flog" templates are helpful for marking this kind of activity, too.--thisniss 06:55, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :::Re: the badness of it all, I agree with you coompletely and would like to add that what the corporations are paying for is the illusion that a "fan" is willingly posting in homage of the object of their affection. Not only is the writing supposed to be at the same level as the target audience so too is the "look" of the page, which is why they post on MySpace, LiveJournal, and wikis, etc. The idea is to get around paying people the market rate for their skills.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:01, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Reviving Already Killed Pages User:Adubz91 and his bacon fetish, if only it were funny. Or witty.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:48, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Another Reanimator User:Awesome23, the racist, has revived a page after it was deleted a few times.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:03, 9 February 2007 (UTC) =Moved From Main Admin Board Before This Page Was Created= Blocks I had to block User:Alextwa for 2 weeks for his/her usual mischeivousness. Another user, User:Brothersr5@cox.net, has been blocked for a day for eerily similar edits to User:Alextwa. I suspect they may be the same person using different computers or friends. Regardless, the content is not Colbert-related and the posters take no time to learn the formatting or style for this wiki. I have repeatedly posted notes and hints on User:Brothersr5@cox.net's talk page and he/she has ignored all help, very mush the same way User:Alextwa does. They both are mostly harmless and seem like they just want to have fun, but are not communicating what their ideas are, they just post and ignore (most) discussion. Just a heads-up for people who may be wondering what is going on with all the seemingly weird blocks and/or deletes.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:12, 27 January 2007 (UTC)